A completely Original Story
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Note the Sarcasm in the title. FemNaruto. Uzumaki Sora is forging her own path to the position of Hokage. Not a NaruxSasuke, NaruxNeji, NarutoxGaara. Vote if you want, don't if you don't.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this will probably start out crappy, but should eventually even out when i really get my thoughts straight. i'm only writing this because i really really like the idea. You can vote for the pairing if you want but i'll only change what i have in mind if you guys really want it that badly. however no voting for Sasuke, Neiji, or Gaara. Way over done

Anyways, it's not all that original. Female Naruto( name not Naruko!) goes through days as ninja with fox and stuff. bla dy dah. The only real new thing is the pairing in it. Also I'm naming FemNar after a character from the show Digimon. I just like the name.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. If I did then Naruto would not be named Naruto, he'd be named... uh... give me a chapter or two to get back to you.

Short Prologue: Uzumaki Sora, Fox Container.

A man, appearing to be twenty four years old, smiled almost sadly down at a giggling baby in his arms. His hair was a dark red, like dried blood and his eyes were grey. The baby had bright shining blue eyes, blonde hair, and a seal drawn with the fresh blood of the babie's uncle on it's stomach.

Speaking of the childs uncle...

"I'm sorry, Ken," Kazama Arashi apologized to his brother-in-law. "If there were any other way..." He did not need to finish.

"It's OK, Arashi," the man said, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice, "I understand. Just... just promise me she won't be alone." Ken turned to look at his brother by marriage. His skin was much paler than it should have been. It was quite obvious the Uzumaki had been poisoned. And even more obvious he would not be living very long.

Arashi nodded his head sadly to the man. He wished his sister still lived. She would know what to do, know another solution, and even if she didn't atleast she would be here for the child that was about to take on perhaps the heaviest of burdens.

"I promise," Arashi then approached the man and took the newborn from her father. Looking into the face of the baby he smiled a little remeniscently. She was the spitting immage of his baby sister at that age. He could guess she'd almost be mistaken for her mother had they both been alive for her teenage years.

Arashi watched as the heavily poisoned man sat down in a chair near a lamp. Ken picked up a photo of him and his wife, formerly known as Kazama Shinzui. It was a picture of the day of their wedding, just over two years ago. A few saltine tears made their way down the man's face where they then dripped onto the picture.

Arashi gave on final sad sigh before taking a picture of his own from his pocket. It was given to him barely moments before his sister died from the strain of giving birth. It was a picture of his sister and her husband the day after they found out she was pregnant. She instructed him to give this to her daughter the moment she was old enough to talk. She said she wanted her daughter to atleast know the faces of her parents.

He slowly slid the picture into an envelope and mailed it to the retired Sandaime with the same instructions. He then took his niece and went off to end the battle with the Fox Clan.((A/N: More on the Fox Clan later in this story.))

End Prologue

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter one: The Rivalry of Teammates

Umino Iruka sighed slightly in malcontent. Two of his students were arguing... loudly... again.

"What kind of competent ninja where's orange?"

Uchiha Sasuke: Twelve years old, fifth and final year in the accademy, predicted to be the next Rookie Of The Year.

"Fuck you, Dipstick! We're not even ninja yet. Until we are I'll wear whatever the hell I want. And just what exactly is wrong with orange?!"

Uzumaki Sora: Eleven and a half years old, eighth and _hopefully_ final year, previously failed two graduation exams.

Iruka sighed once more. Sora had started the accademy three years early, had some of the best scores in class, and although believed to be a demon, was revered as a genius among geniuses. Then after the third year everything took a turn for the worst. Her grades dropped like a rock, she started pulling pranks, and she started to become rather outspoken... rather _loudly_ outspoken. The change boggled Iruka to no end.

_What happened to you, Sora?_ Perhaps he would be looked down on for it, but he thought of the last remaing Uzumaki as a sister, and, as such, worried greatly about the young woman. He feared the worst might have happened those years ago.

When the discussion ( pertaining to the superiority of orange over all colors) was beginning to get more and more violent (Sora had grabbed Sasuke by the neck and was throttling him after an insulting and somewhat perverted comment) Iruka decided to step in.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, get to your seats in five seconds or three weeks of afterschool detention for the both of you," Iruka threatened. Both of the students hurried to their seats (clear across the class from eachother) and sat patiently while ignoring the other's existance.

Iruka sighed for a third time. It seemed that the Uzumakis and the Uchihas would have a rivalry for all eternity.

"Now today you will be learning the Kawarimi jutsu..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

((sorry it's jumpin around but after it get's to the wave arc it should stay pretty straight.))

The day of the graduation was a trying time for many. Some scrubbed out, some barely made it, others gloated needlessly about creating three illusions of themselves.

Sora growled at the Uchiha. He just had to boast unnecessarily about something so fricken easy, so god damned uncomplicated...

"If it's so fucking simple WHY CAN'T I DO IT, DAMN IT?!" She had failed. Her written scores were the worst, her taijutsu was way above average, but her justsu score was the clincher. She had to create three perfect bunshin. She created one sickly looking... thing. It looked more like a male version of herself lying on deaths door.

She could hear the adults whispering about their elation at her failure. She glared directly at the two closest to her and extended her middle finger on her right hand. They gasped and turned their heads away from the 'demon girl', chattering like hyper monkeys.

"You know... he only goes so hard on you because he wants you to do the best," the smooth voice of Mizuki, the other sensei, said to the young Uzumaki.

She lowered her head so her eyes became shadowed by her hair, "I know... but this makes the third time I failed... and if I don't pass next year I have to become a civilian."

Mizuki smirked somewhat evilly, not that she could see.

"Well..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Some time much later that night would find Uzumaki Sora studying a large scroll of jutsu with the words 'Forbidden Scroll of Seals' on the outermost layer of paper. She looked extremely pissed at what she found.

"The world is against me... isn't it?" The first jutsu contained within the scroll was of course the Kage Bunshin, the relative of her worst jutsu. She gave a sigh, but stood up and started practicing the handseals for the jutsu with the reasoning of, "If I'm going to be Hokage I'll have to learn the bunshin jutsu sometime or another."

After about three hours she looked tired and scruffy around the edges, but had a particularly pleased smile on her face.

Not a moment later her favorite teacher, Umino Iruka, appeared in the small clearing next to the tool shed. He didn't look overly pleased, but she was too happy about completing the jutsu to notice.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! I did it! I managed to master one of the jutsu on the secret scroll! I get to be a ninja now, right?" The girl was bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"What are you talking about, Sora?" Iruka's frown deepened, "Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me-"

Next thing Sora knew, Iruka had pushed her to the ground next to the scroll and he was stapled to the wall by numerous kunai and shuriken.

"What the hell?! Iruka-sensei, are you OK?" She got up and ran to her teachers aide. Before she could reach him there was another whistling sound and she barely dodged the kunai previously aimed for her neck.

"Mizuki?" Iruka's confused tones seemed to clear things up for a certain fox-girl.

"YOU! You bastard, you planned this, didn't you?!" She shouted pointed into the trees where she spotted her silver haired sensei.

"Of course. You didn't actually expect me to help a demon... did you?" his smirk was one of the most sinister things Sora had ever seen. And what the hell was this 'demon' thing he was talking about. Hell, why did the whole damn village call her a demon?

"Oh, of course, that's right," Mizuki said seeing her confused look, "You don't know." Suddenly Mizuki caught a Kunai between his fingers.

"Mizuki, you bastard! If you breathe a word of it, I swear, I'll remove your head from your shoulders," Sora was surprised by the coldness in her sensei's voice.

"Breathe a word of what, Iruka? The fact that you 'sister' is the very demon that killed your parents. That Uzumaki Sora is the Kyuubi!" Mizuki had turned his eyes to the frozen Uzumaki heiress.

Sora just stared. She couldn't even think as the realization of her true self was brought to the light. She was the Kyuubi. She was the demon fox. No wonder everyone hated her. No wonder that man... She shivered.

"And now I just kill you and take the scroll, then I'll be the hero of the Leaf," Mizuki began cackling evilly as he wound up one of the gian shuriken he carried. He pulled his arm back as far as it would go and launched it at the unsuspecting preteen.

Once again, Sora found herself on the ground. This time Iruka was above her and looked to be in extreme pain.

"Run, Sora! Don't let Mizuki take that scroll! Don't listen to anything he tells you!" the point of the shuriken portruded through the front of Iruka's stoman.

At first Sora was frozen, but then she decided that running away from the mad man with another giant shuriken wth her name on it was probably a good idea. She grabbed the secret scroll and took off like a shot.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Another passage of time would find the young Uzumaki heiress standing behind a tree listening to her two teachers speak to each other.

"Why do you protect that monster, Iruka? You know that's what she is, right? Just a power hungry monster. That why she really sole the scroll. She wants power. Just like me," Mizuki was smirking at Iruka. If he could get the sentimental fool on his side then it would be that much easier to track the demon down.

"Your right..." hearing Iruka's words Sora's heart nearly broke. It seemed everyone really did hate her. "The kyuubi is a power hungry monster..." Iruka looked directly into Mizuki's eyes with a clear fire of difiance burning in them, "But Sora is a girl who wants to be Hokage, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't stop her from achieving that dream!"

Mizuki growled and grabbed his other shuriken, "Looks like you've become a liability, Iruka..." He once again span the shuriken and pulled his arm back to throw it, only to be stopped by a surprising kick to the face from a certain blonde haired kunoichi in training.

Sora then jumped away from him to land in front of Iruka with he hair shadowing her eyes, "If you touch Iruka-sensei again..." she lifted her head slightly and only one almost glowing frosty,blue eye was visible, "I'll kill you!"

Mizuki gulped in fear. The killer intent was so powerful the air was beginning to cool down around her. Somehow he could tell that the demon fox had nothing to do with this, this was all just a girl protecting her brother. He then smirked remembering her scores in the academy.

"Just try it, demon bitch! I'll kill you with one shot!"

A short series of hand seals later and the forest was filled to the brim with replications of the Uzumaki and suddenly Mizuki lost all remnants of his confidence.

About two minutes later found Uzumaki Sora nervously twitching as Iruka had her close her eyes. She could feel the cloth being tied around her forehead and desperately wanted to open her eyes to see if her high hopes were not going to give her a long drop.

"You can open your eyes now, Sora," Sora did so and immediately reached up to feel the cloth band around her head and felt the metal plate on the front, "Congratulations Sora! You pass!"

Sora then proceeded to tackle/hug her sensei with a cry of joy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day Sora sat in class next to Inuzuka Kiba (her crush) and Aburame Shino. She eagerly awaited the team assignments.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Sora, Haruno Sakura," both kunoichi hung their heads in dissapointment, "and Uchiha Sasuke." Suddenly one started shouting about true love defeating all( guess who) while the other, the blonde one, started banging her head on her desk while groaning out the words, "Kami, have mercy, just kill me now."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: So what do you all think. Is it good? Is it bad? Is it ugly? and how many of you actually know of a movie called The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly? Anyways leave a review if you want, don't if you don't. Thanks for reading, it's appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I decided to finally continue this, because I'd like to see how my story diverges from xXKuroTenshi666Xx

Hopefully it will be satisfying to both my readers and myself.

Note: I will be skipping scenes I find unnecessary to write, Such as the bell test, the cat mission, and a few fights.

Chapter Two: Drunks, Jutsus, and Missing Nin

"...And my goal is to revive my clan and kill a certain man."

As Sakura was visibly holding herself from squealing about how awesome her crush was, Sora held a palm to her face. _Great... I have a fangirl with enough book smarts to kill a library, but about as much useful knowledge as the orange book One Eye reads, a brooding avenger so completely stuck on killing some guy that he's probably masturbated to thoughts of being covered in the guys blood, and then there is me, who hates both of them. This team will not work._

Sora stood, turned her head skywards, put her hands together like she was praying, and said, "God, uh, Sora here. I was just wondering, did I fuck your daughter or something in my last life? Because putting me on this team is just cruel and unusual punishment!"

Kakashi scowled heavily at the Uzumaki. How was he supposed to pass the Uchiha if he had that... girl on his team. Sakura could be dealt with, just let her oggle the Uchiha and she'd never know she lacked training. This girl would be troublesome to say the least.

Sasuke gave his biggest annoyance a growl and turned his head away from her, not going to even gift her with his gaze anymore.

Sakura took an angry swipe at the girl for insulting her and her Sasuke-kun, but Sora casually dodged the swipe and even made it look like she was simply sitting down.

After Sakura calmed down Kakashi explained the test for the next day. Sora complained that he could have let them take it today if he wasn't a tardy bastard, but she was ignored.

Kakashi poofed away, Sasuke walked off in a huff cursing his brother( who no doubt somehow had a hand in putting him on a team with two annoying, worthless girls), and Sakura chased after Sasuke. Sora watched what was supposed to be her team leave and sighed in depression.

She decided she might as well see if she could con the Hokage into giving her a jutsu scroll.

+--- Line Break Presented By IFLI Industries---+

Sora growled at the Hokage as he listed off chores he wanted her team to do. Walk dogs, babysit, deliver groceries, pick up trash, the list goes on.

"DAMN IT, NO!" Sora finally broke down and started yelling, "I'm not doing another God damn chore no matter how much you pay me! Give us something worthy of our positions as ninja of the Leaf!" Sora dodged the blow Sakura sent to her head for yelling at the Hokage by sitting down in a huff.

"Sora, these missions are meant to promote teamwork and you all still nee-"

"I don't give a bloody fuck what they're supposed to promote! I didn't want to be on this team in the first place! We only passed Ol' One Eye's bell test on a technicality! So give us a tougher mission already or send me back to the god damn academy cause I ain't doing any more chores!"

Sarutobi stared at the second loudest gennin Konoha had produced since Uchiha Obito with a calculating eye. He seriously thought about sending her back to the academy, but was reminded of the shit storm he recieved from the council when he told them he'd put her on Sasuke's team, only satisfying them by telling them with Sora he'd qualify for the Chuunin Exam. If he put her back now, they'd hold it over his head for who knows how long that he held back the Uchiha.

After a few more moments of contemplation, Sarutobi decided to go with it. It would shut up both Uzumaki and the council. He really did love the girl like his own granddaughter, but ever since the incident she became a little hard to deal with.

"Very well, I think I have something for you," Sarutobi picked up a scroll, " C-rank, Escort. Here to Wave Country then guarding over the client as he works. Iruka send in the client."

A couple seconds later an old man who smelled strongly of booze walked in.

"What? Why are these kids here? Where are my ninja guards?"

"These are the ninja that will escort you, Tazuna-san, they are gennin and are qualified to handle this mission," Iruka said.

"Bah, I would have hired Samurai if I'd have known ninja would rip me off. I mean just look at them. You're giving me an emo midget, a pink walking bilboard, and an orange eyesore."

"What's this?! I go from changing baby diapers to diapers for the geriatric?! I thought I said no more chores!"

Sarutobi pulled a hand down his face and said, "Just get out of here and do the damn mission."

+--- A Line Break Presented By IFLI Industries---+

An hour later at the gate Sasuke and Sakura waited for their last two teammates to show up. The client, Tazuna was there already, mumbling about disrespectful brats and cheap ninja's taking more money than they were worth.

A couple minutes later Sora showed up. Sasuke and Sakura stared at the former blonde like she had a second head when they saw what she was wearing.

In the place of her usual orange jumpsuit was a dark blue jump suit. Not a major change for some, but for the orange wearing kunoichi it was right up there with getting a sex change. She also dyed her hair a deep, dark red that was almost black, like dried blood. They only recognized her by her eyes and whisker marks.

Sakura was now faking nervousness, checking her supplies for faulty equipment.

Sasuke just scoffed. He hadn't actually expected her to even change colors, he guessed hoping she's wear something more respectable than a jumpsuit was just too much for anyone to ask for in regards to the Uzumaki.

Sora glared at them both and lifted her middle finger for all to see, "Fuck you both, at least I made concessions to be more battle ready. I even dyed my hair so it wouldn't stand out in a dark place, which would be a good idea for you too, pinky. And Sasuke, you can fuck off, just because you have a trustfund you can draw from at any time doesn't mean everyone does. I have more important things to spend my money on than a bunch of flashy clothes that will rip apart in their first battle."

The former blonde turned away from them both and sat down by a tree with her arms crossed.

About fifteen minutes later Kakashi showed up, gave a mild nod of approval towards Sora for her change of appearance, and gave them a brief overview of the land they were traveling through and the dangers they could expect.

As they began the two day long trek to Wave Country, Tazuna started what might be considered a pleasant conversation with Sora.

"So why'd you dye your hair?"

"Because unlike some people," at that she glared at the fangirl of a Haruno, "I am dedicated enough to my work to change my appearance to suit it's needs whether or not I myself like the effects of the change." She sighed wistfully as she looked at a strand of her formerly blond hair. And Kiba had always said he liked her hair color.

"Well at least it got you out of that god awful jumpsuit you were wearing earlier," Tazuna mentioned with a slight grin.

Sora frowned and asked, "And what, pray tell, was wrong with that jumpsuit?"

"What do you mean what was wrong with it? I've never seen such an eye-blinding shade of orange. That's got to be the worst color ever discovered."

"What would you know, you old fool?!" Sora suddenly shouted, "Orange is a color of blended symbolisms. Yellow: The color of Loyalty, Friendship, and Determination. Red: the color of Passion, of Righteous fury, and of the very blood that connects all living, mobile beings. Orange, a mixture of both, is the color of the slow burning flame, symbolizes the unrivaled patience it takes to destroy all that oppose it, and, like the sleeping dragon, is never to be underestimated."

Tazuna stared her for a few second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out five hundred Ryo.

"Girl, I don't know what you're drinkin', but I have got to get me some. Will five hundred be enough?"

For the rest of the day Tazuna would walk with a limp and a bruised shin. Sora's teammates would either giggle, grunt, or eyesmile for a couple minutes after hearing her rant.

The next day was more boring than the first. No one really talked, though Sakura did still keep trying to get Sasuke to agree to being her boyfriend. They were kept at a rather slow pace with the old man complaining if they went too fast.

Sora's attention was eventually drawn to a puddle that should not be there. It hadn't rained in weeks, and unless someone was just randomly dumping a couple gallons of water along the road, then something was fishy. She assumed that the water was probably there for a water based jutsu, most likely the water bullet technique.

The real question was: Was the battle over or had it yet to start?

That question was answered not long after they had passed the puddle.

In the span of only a few seconds the Demon Brothers burst from the puddle, wrapped Kakashi in their bladed chain, cut him to itty bitty pieces and began a mad dash at the next highest chakra source.

Sora took in what happened almost as fast as it happened and prepared to attack back with a kunai. She prepared to throw it at the last second...

When that Uchiha bastard got in her way! Damn him! She growled under her breath before moving over to help Sakura guard Tazuna.

Sasuke did a good job defeating the two Chuunin level ninjas but Sora felt she could have done it better. After a few minutes the two managed to escape Sasuke and dashed at the two kunoichi and Tazuna.

"Sakura, guard up!" Sora barked at her teammate as she drew another kunai to deal with the two.

Kakashi chose that moment to appear again and took bother chuunin into a headlock and gave a sharp twist killing them both.

"Very good, Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi began after he disposed of the bodies, "You did the Leaf proud. Sora, you howeve-"

"Bite me, fuck-stick! If Sasuke hadn't gotten in my way I'd have taken 'em out without letting 'em get past me!"

Kakashi frowned. He could see the truth. She was right. He had been hoping she wouldn't have been able to dispute his claim. Damn it!

"Well, moving on, we have more important things to talk about... don't we, Tazuna," Kakashi turned his scowl onto the bridge builder.

It didn't even take any killing intent to get Tazuna to spill the beans. Kakashi made a show of asking his team whether or not he wanted to continue, but really didn't think twice about bringing them on this mission.

"Forward," was the only thing Sasuke said.

Sakura was nervous, but nodded her agreement.

Sora grinned, "Like you even need to ask. I've been waitin' for this kind of thing ever since I started the ninja academy."

Kakashi grinned under his mask. _At least if nothing else the... girl will divert their attention away from Sasuke._

Later that day, after crossing the waters controlled by the tyranical Gato, Team Seven was faced with a moral dilemma.

"And I don't give a damn _what_ your opinion is! We are not gonna kill the bunny!" Sora was currently holding a white rabbit in her arms, glaring at her teammates. It was perhaps the only time that anyone on Team Seven could remember the girl acting like... well, a girl.

"The rabbit could have a tracking tag on it, Sora," Kakashi tried to reason, "We already know it's not natural for a rabbit to have that color of fur this time of year and I clearly felt the presence of a shinobi behind those bushes. Now the only way to be sure is to kill it."

When Kakashi made a grab for the critter Sora glared at him and stepped back.

"Fine! You wanna use logic? Great!" She held up the rabbit and seemed to inspect the fluffball for a second before putting it right back where it was in her protecting embrace, " There is no tracking tag. You know as well as I do that for there to be a tag on an animal it would have to be replaced often as a body naturally absorbs chakra. For the replacement tag the fur would have to be shaven and this guy doesn't have a single bald spot on him and no areas of thin fur. You're not killing him!"

Kakashi wanted so badly to glare at the girl, but she had a point.

But instead of making another argument about it or her insubordination he suddenly dove to the ground, taking Tazuna with him, and shouting, "Duck and cover!"

A split second after everyone had hit the deck a humongous sword flew over their heads, spinning like a buzzsaw blade. It hit a tree and seconds after that a person appeared, using the handle of the massive zanbatou to crouch on.

After a few seconds of silence, during which Zabuza debated with himself over how to properly intimidate the team of Konoha ninja before him, he said, "That's my rabbit."

+-- End Chapter Two--+

A/N: Well will you look at that, an actual update to a story not on my 'main' list. Enjoy.


End file.
